


From France With Love

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Finally getting some time away from Chaldea, Jeanne and her Master travel to France; seeing the sights and how it changed from her time. And by the time they return to their hotel room, Jeanne is more than a little appreciative of all he's done for her.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Jeanne d'Arc | Ruler
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	From France With Love

**Author's Note:**

> For context, Adam is the original male character. Just in case anyone got confused, since I usually don't name them.
> 
> Enjoy~

_''We have now arrived at Charles-De-Gaulle airport. Thank you for flying with us today.''_

A small crowd of passengers departed from the plane, groaning and sighing after the long flight they had been on. Amongst the many people flowing out from the exit gate into the airport was two individuals in particular; a man and a woman. Master Adam, and Servant Jeanne.

''Haah... I forgot how tired flying makes me...'' Adam groaned lightly, rubbing the back of his sore neck.

The young man glanced over, smiling wryly at his companion. Jeanne smiled kindly back, the blonde Servant dressed up in a simple shirt-skirt combo, looking completely normal compared to the humans milling around them. It had been hard work to get some time off from Chaldea but he had pulled some strings, allowing them the time to savour the world after fighting to protect it for months.

After much discussion the two of them had decided to take a trip to France, on account of Jeanne's heritage in the country. The blonde had been over the moon at the prospect and had been more giddy than Adam had ever seen her; not an excitable eagerness, but more of a gentle excitement that was cute to watch.

''It was certainly an experience.'' Jeanne commented lightly, matching his pace as the two went towards the baggage area. ''Flying on a plane is certainly unique.''

He wiggled his brows. ''Maybe we should go skydiving then, sometime?''

Jeanne flushed, looking away with an embarrassed smile. ''Ah... that might be a little... out of my skill-set...''

The young man couldn't help but chuckle at her cute reaction, reaching down and taking her hand in his. Jeanne's cheeks coloured a little more and her smile turned sweet, her gentle visage brimming with anticipation for the days ahead. While they only had a few days to spend in France, both intended to make the most of it.

''Then I suppose that can wait for another time. Let's get going, eh?''

''Mm. Lead the way, Master.''

Adam squeezed her hand. ''We're not on-duty anymore Jeanne. 'Adam' is fine.''

''A-Ah, right... please lead the way then, A-Adam...''

X-x-X

It had been early morning when they arrived in Paris, and thanks to some good planning on Jeanne's part, they managed to find their hotel fast and drop their stuff off there – allowing the duo to traverse Paris at their own pace, bleeding away the morning soaking in the sights.

Paris had changed a great deal from when Jeanne had last seen it in her previous life, so simply walking down the streets and gazing into the shops was a delight to her. Almost inevitably they ended up at the Eiffel Tower, admiring the sight and listening to the tour guide talk about the structure and its history, enamouring Jeanne with the grand scale the structure's construction was.

After that they went to a quaint café for lunch, then finally took the train to their real destination – Domrémy-la-Pucelle; Jeanne's home town.

The train around them buckled and hissed as they neared their destination, many of the seats around them empty. Not many people came here all that often, that much was clear. The train itself was of an older style, with little white tables separating two seats each, forming tables of four down the carriages. Nobody else was around though, leaving the two partners in peaceful silence, only the clanking of the train to fill the air.

Grassland and forest whizzed by the windows as Adam peered out them, the peaceful scenery soothing to watch; doubly so as they slowed down and got more time to soak it in, spotting a few deer in the distance.

''We're here.'' Jeanne whispered to him from across the table, nudging him with her foot.

Adam agreed with a hum, slipping out from his seat and stretching his back, groaning as he worked out the kinks. Jeanne stood up and slid her handbag over her shoulder, flashing him a sweet smile, one he returned. The Servant had gotten changed out of her tight-fitting shirt and skirt, changing into something more optimal for the warm weather – a white sundress that fell down to her knees, accompanied by a matching sun-hat. She looked wonderful in it and he had previously said as much, earning himself a warm blush from the blonde woman.

The train jolted to a stop, an announcement crackling through the old speakers built into each carriage. They paid it no mind and walked over to the end of the carriage, pulling open the old-fashioned metal door and hopping down onto the stone platform below, the cooling summer breeze rushing to meet them. The smell of oil and fumes lingered around the train but swiftly faded as they strode down the length of the small platform, the unpleasant modern stench soon replaced by clean air as they exited the station.

''So, where to first?'' Adam queried lightly.

''My home.'' Jeanne decided without missing a beat, smile tinged with warmth as the imagined it.

With a light chuckle he obliged, gesturing for her to lead. Jeanne happily did so, traversing the streets of the small town with almost-instinctive ease, letting her heart guide her back towards her old home. It wasn't too hard to find, and both were unsurprised to find that it was turned into a historical site.

Jeanne didn't look too bothered by that – just standing in front of it clearly brought her joy, nostalgia clear on her face. The Master smiled at the sight and let her have her moment, idly pulling out his camera and taking a few photographs, acting like the tourists they technically were.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, until an older man made his way over and spoke to them, his gaze fixed curiously on Jeanne.

''What might you be doing for you to make such an expression, young lady?''

''Ah...'' Jeanne smiled kindly, tipping her hat back. ''Just reminiscing, is all~''

X-x-X

The two spent the rest of the day in Domrémy-la-Pucelle; returning back to their hotel in Paris by nightfall.

Their room was a modestly-sized one; two beds, an attached bathroom and a mini-fridge, beige walls with a cream carpet – fairly standard by all means, but made much more magical by the window on the leftmost wall, gazing out at the city of Paris from their place on the fifth floor. Jeanne had spent most of their time back alternating between relaxing on her bed or gazing out the window, rarely losing her small smile the entire time.

Adam glanced back at the blonde woman, his right hand fishing around the mini-fridge for some cola at the same time. She was still wearing her sundress, her arms folded on the windowsill as she peered out into the dark skies, the city lit up by countless gold lights. He smiled at the sight of her content look, his fingers curling around a can of cola and pulling it out, prompting him to idly pop the tab and lift the can to his lips.

His feet carried him over to Jeanne's side as he drank, lowering the can as he neared her side. ''What a day, huh?''

''Mm.'' Jeanne warmly hummed, her gentle eyes flickering over to his. ''It was wonderful to be able to see my homeland grow so much. Thank you so much for bringing me here, Adam.''

''It's fine.'' Adam brushed her off, briefly gazing out the window and laying his cola down on the windowsill.

Jeanne however shook her head. ''You could've taken us anywhere in the world, but you decided to agree to my selfish request. Other Masters are going off to beaches or tropical places, while we're visiting my old home in a little town in the countryside...''

The blonde woman shifted to face him, her delicate visage dusting pink as she met his eyes, demure. ''So please, allow me to...''

Jeanne trailed off, blushing. In lieu of continuing her embarrassing words she simply curled her fingers around the front of his shirt, pulling him down. He realised what she wanted and also blushed, their rosy faces growing close – his hands unconsciously coming to rest on her sides, holding onto her as they leaned in.

Then with a soft smooch, their lips met. The kiss was slow and delicate, Jeanne's inexperience showing through as she experimentally tilted her head, the heat of her cheeks so hot he could nearly feel it radiating off her skin. He didn't mind in the slightest, his grip on her sides growing firm as he reciprocated, kissing the beautiful blonde back with slow-rising affection, loving the soft springiness her lips held.

''Mm...'' Jeanne exhaled slowly as their lips broke apart, her red cheeks becoming scarlet as she met his eyes. ''I know it's unbecoming of me, for a Servant to be so intimate with a Master, but... please love me, as much I love you, A-Adam...''

Merely saying his name embarrassed Jeanne, bringing a light smile to Adam's lips. The young man roped his arms around her lower back and pulled her close, silencing her quiet mewl with another kiss – causing Jeanne to melt into his arms, snaking her own hands up his chest and around his neck, holding onto him as they kissed. For a long minute they stayed like that, the smacking of their lips ringing in the silence of their bedroom, his can of cola forgotten.

Then he gave Jeanne a little nudge, pushing her back a bit. The blonde maiden moaned into his mouth and slowly moved backwards, doing it slow enough that he didn't need to unwrap his arms from around her, hugging her close to him as they made out. Their slow backwards stroll lasted until her legs hit the bed, prompting Jeanne to slowly sit down on the edge; mewling into his mouth when he pushed her down onto the soft, springy sheets.

''Mm- ahh...'' Jeanne exhaled as their lips broke apart, both of them left panting lightly.

Adam dove in the moment he had the air, reclaiming her lips in another, more heated kiss. Jeanne moaned happily at that and slipped one hand up into his hair, loving holding onto him as they kissed and made out, their bodies heating up as they got intimate. He knelt down onto the bed and Jeanne unconsciously shifted back a little, barely stopping their flurry of kisses in the process.

Only when both grew out of breath did they stop – a punctuating gasp filling the air as Adam leaned back, looming over his blonde lover. ''Jeanne...''

Jeanne blushed, her right hand slipping off his shoulder and grasping his left hand... before guiding it to her breast. ''Please...''

The young man shuddered at her request but didn't hesitate to comply; giving her plump, clothed breast a slow squeeze. Her sundress was fairly thin and her bra far from thick, allowing him to easily make out the shape of Jeanne's breast; his mere touch eliciting a low mewl from Jeanne's pink lips. The sound made his red cheeks darken and he quickly leaned down, kissing her deeply to muffle her embarrassing sounds.

Slowly he shifted, his other hand coming to rest on her other breast. For a long few moments he simply groped her through her dress, their lips smacking and smooching together endlessly as the two lovers got lost in each other, the intimate moment only making them more aroused. Soon however he wanted to see more of her, tempting him to released her breasts and slide his hands up to her shoulders, toying with the straps that looped over her shoulders.

''Mm...'' Jeanne pulled back from the kiss, an embarrassed flush to her face. ''G-Go ahead...''

Adam smiled slightly, kissing her on the nose. Jeanne giggled softly at that, retaining a small smile as he curled his fingers under the straps of her white sundress and pulled them down her flawless shoulders. He pulled her dress down with it, soon revealing her collarbone, then her cleavage, and then her breasts in full – a simple white bra covering her chest. Jeanne's glanced aside, embarrassment returning full-force as she was exposed to him, her sundress soon coming to rest by her stomach as he let it go.

The young man leaned in, kissing her deeply on the lips and silencing her groan of embarrassment, her hands running up his shoulders and cupping his cheeks, holding him there as they dragged out the kiss for as long as they could. Burning lungs forced him back with a quiet gasp, sucking in a quick breath of air before diving in again – this time burying his head into the crook of her neck.

''A-Ah~!'' Jeanne hadn't expected that, a cute gasp fleeing her parted lips as he attacked her ticklish neck with a flurry of wet kisses – his lewd assault making her writhe beneath him, whimpering.

His lips worked their way down her neck and down to her cleavage, smooching the tops of her breasts affectionately. Jeanne's whimpers turned to moans, tentative pleasure teasing her tits as he kissed them – her embarrassment growing when his hands slid under her back and toyed with the strap of her bra. It came apart after a few moments of fumbling, her whole bra going limp and allowing him to slowly pull it off, revealing her large, plump breasts in all their glory.

''Adam...'' Jeanne murmured embarrassedly, resisting the urge to cover her breasts.

Adam flashed her a smile and kissed her chin, tempting Jeanne to tilt her head down so he kissed her lips instead; their gently-smooching lips failing to hide her soft moan when he cupped her breasts with both hands. His fingers easily sunk into her boobs, giving them a loving squeeze and gently beginning to fondle them, enamoured by their size and shape. And Jeanne clearly felt every little touch he gave her, a string of cute moans and whimpers tickling his lips as they kissed.

He broke off the light kiss a few moments later, shifting back on the bed as his attention moved south. With thinly-veiled passion he planted a trail of kisses down her right breast until he found her nipple, taking the soft nub into his mouth and sucking on it, forcing a shuddering gasp from Jeanne's lips – quivering pleasure flooding the maiden's face as he did something so lewd to her.

''Mm... a-ah~'' Jeanne ran her fingers through his hair, her grip briefly tightening when he swapped to her other breast and gave it the same treatment.

With a smirk the young man swirled his tongue around the little pink nub, soon pulling his lips off. He wasted no time in burying his face between her heavenly breasts and smooching her flawless skin, working his way down from her chest down to her stomach. He could feel how taut her muscles were as he kissed down her belly, his fingers sliding down to tug her sundress to her waist. Her simple white panties revealed themselves to him but he kept moving, his kisses trailing down her pelvis before moving to her right thigh, kissing down her leg and dragging her dress down with it.

''Ahh... Adam...'' Jeanne whispered out, her whole body trembling as his lips tickled her inner thigh.

The young man met her eyes and smiled, pulling her dress down off her sock-clad feet and dropping it off the edge of the bed. He leaned back and took a long moment to simply admire Jeanne's nearly-naked body, only her white panties left to hide her beauty from his gaze. A string of glistening wet spots trailed from her neck down to her heaving plump breasts to her waist, all evidence of where he had kissed.

Jeanne blushed at his staring, glancing aside. Adam couldn't hide his chuckle and ran his hands up her thighs, pushing his face into her stomach and kissing her belly affectionately, loving the surprised moan that fled her lips. He kissed back down to her pelvis and traced the rim of her underwear with his lips, moving to her thighs next and marking them with a slow string of kisses, tempting his lover with his head between her legs.

''Mn...'' Jeanne's scarlet cheeks betrayed her embarrassment, her thumbs uncertainly pushing themselves under the waistband and pushing her panties down a bit.

He helped her along, curling his fingers inside and pulling her panties down, exposing her smooth slit to his aroused eyes. The young man held himself back until he had her underwear off one leg and dangling off the other, and the moment her panties were out the way he acted – diving between her legs and taking a long lick of her pussy, extracting a sharp gasp of pleasure from Jeanne, her whole body jolting from the unexpected lick.

''A-Adam...!'' Jeanne hastily clamped a hand over her mouth, steam nearly flowing from her ears.

''Hmhm...'' He stifled a laugh, rubbing her thighs. ''Easy. Just let me make you feel good, alright?''

Jeanne blushed, hesitating for a moment, before demurely nodding her consent. He smiled at that and took another, much slower lick of her womanhood, eliciting a trembling whimper from his inexperienced lover as he did something so lewd to her body. More licks followed the first, his tongue slowly pleasuring her delicate folds and only arousing Jeanne further, her legs twitching on either side of him as he licked her.

His fingers travelled up her thighs and held onto her hips, holding onto her as he went to work. He buried his face between her fleshy thighs and pushed his tongue inside her pussy, tasting her arousal and only encouraging him to weasel his dexterous tongue around her insides, extracting a cute moan from Jeanne's lips as sparks of warmth travelled up her tightening pelvis. Her inner walls clenched around his tongue but he easily slipped it free, teasing her womanhood as he wriggled and swirled the appendage around her wet insides.

''Ah... haah...'' Jeanne reached down with both hands, laying them on his head as she tipped her head back. ''Adam... p... _please..._ ''

The young man shivered at her breathy tone, the pleasure in her voice undeniable. He squeezed her hips in reply and began swirling his tongue around her pussy much more vigorously, earning a startled moan from his lover and causing her back to arch off the bed, the tremor in her thighs arousing him. She curled her toes and gripped his hair on reflex but he didn't stop his ministrations; if anything he doubled them.

Jeanne soon felt that; his tongue thrusting into her increasingly-wet folds or wiggling left-and-right erratically, every little movement making the virginal woman gasp and moan. On reflex her creamy thighs clamped around his head but he didn't slow his tongue movements even slightly, ruthlessly eating her out and sapping the air from Jeanne's lungs, her moans melting into breathless gasps of pleasure as her mind melted. Just feeling his tongue squirming around inside her was unlike anything she had ever felt, unimaginable jolts of warmth squirming up her body.

''Mm... ah... ah~'' Jeanne's back flopped back down onto the bed but she couldn't contain her wriggling movements; breathlessly squirming against the sheets as the hotness in her pussy built and built.

Adam took notice of her squirming state, smiling playfully as he pulled his tongue out. The sudden absence lasted all of one second before he was lapping at her pussy like a dog, his wet appendage sliding up and down her glistening folds over and over again, often teasingly rubbing her clit and extracting a sudden gasp from Jeanne, the hot bolt of pleasure in her pelvis nearly knocking the air out of her lungs each time.

''A-Adam...'' Jeanne moaned his name out, gripping his hair. ''S-Something is...''

The young man replied by shoving his tongue back inside her, holding her hips as he resumed tongue-fucking her. Jeanne cried out softly and arched her back off the bed, her toes curling as the burning quiver in her pussy bubbled stronger and stronger by the second, his loving ministrations rapidly pushing the virgin to her limit. She could barely keep breathing between gasps, her eyes open but staring at nothing as she focused entirely on the tongue inside her womanhood, feeling it wriggle and squirm around her most delicate place.

''Adam... A-Adam...!'' Jeanne's voice rose in pitch, her hips starting to rock back-and-forth. ''I...! I-I can't- a- A- _AH~!_ ''

With a sharp, stuttering cry Jeanne had her first ever orgasm, throwing her head back as her muscles all coiled tight. The young man slipped his tongue out and lapped at her pussy relentlessly, drinking up her sweet honey as Jeanne writhed on the bed before him, her whole body spasming from the intensity of her climax.

Slowly her spasms calmed down to subtle twitches, her orgasmic rush slowing down to a simple buzz. Jeanne flopped down onto the cool sheets with a weak moan, twitching as hot jolts of pleasure shot up her pelvis and into her stomach, the mind-melting sensations unlike anything she'd felt prior.

''Mm... Adam...'' Jeanne groaned out, pushing her arms under herself and sitting up on her elbows.

The young man smiled wryly, crawling up her naked body until they were face-to-face. They met eyes and not a moment later their lips meshed together in a deep kiss brimming with affection, Jeanne's tender moan muffled by their locked lips. She slid her arms around him and pulled him atop her, kissing him lovingly as she undid his shirt buttons one by one, soon managing to get it unbuttoned and prompting him to shrug it off, undressing at her unspoken request.

His pants came off a moment later, the bulge in his boxers becoming obvious. Jeanne broke off the deep kiss and glanced down at it, blushing deeply before glancing back up at him, demure and obviously nervous. Yet, she still managed to snake one hand down and tangle her fingers with his, holding his hand tightly.

''I... I'm ready, Adam...'' Jeanne said with an embarrassed, yet no less gentle smile – her cheeks retaining their deep scarlet hue.

Adam replied by giving her a light kiss on her lips, muffling her embarrassed mewl as he nudged her legs open, moving between them. He undid the button of his boxers and tugged his cock out into the open, rubbing the tip up against her glistening folds – both of them shuddering at the lewd contact. The tip slipped and slid along her slippery folds but he didn't push inside just yet, letting her get used to the feeling.

Jeanne leaned back against the bed, blushing and giving him a slow nod. The young man replied by laying his hands on her bare hips and gently pushing his hips forth, pushing the tip of his cock between her wet folds and finally sliding inside her pussy. Jeanne immediately tensed up with a whimper, her inner walls tight around his girth as he pushed inside of her, but Jeanne held back any further sounds of discomfort – enduring the sensation of her insides being spread apart for the first time.

''Ah...'' Jeanne gripped at the bed sheets beneath her, biting her lip. ''Mm...''

''You alright?'' He asked quietly, running his hands up her sides.

Jeanne managed to give him a tight smile. ''Y-Yes... you're just... a little big, is all.''

Adam flushed, kissing her again in lieu of replying. The busty blonde groaned into the delicate kiss and reciprocated wholeheartedly, half of his cock snugly buried inside her formerly-virgin pussy as she adjusted to his length. After a moment of kissing she gave him a quiet nod, prompting him to rear his hips back and pull nearly all his cock out, before slowly sliding back inside her. Over and over he gently pistoned his cock in and out of her glistening entrance, his shaft spreading her inner walls apart and getting her used to his girth.

Quiet whimpers of discomfort turned into soft gasps of pleasure as the initial pain faded, allowing Jeanne to feel the full pleasure of having his cock inside her. The blonde gripped the sheets tightly and tipped her head back, moaning quietly as he gently plunged his wet cock in and out of her womanhood, spearing deeper and deeper inside her body. The longer his thrusts the faster he moved, his thrusts soon escalating into rhythmic plunges, gently fucking his lover into the bed.

''Ah... a-ah... Mm...'' Jeanne gazed up at him with half-lidded eyes brimming with love. ''A-Adam...''

A gentle kiss was his reply, muting their mutual groans as he kept moving, his thrusts becoming increasingly quick. His cock pistoned in and out of her folds with each roll of his hips, and soon Jeanne wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning into his mouth as she started pushing her pelvis towards him, giving into her pleasure. Their synchronised movements help push him in the rest of the way, the tip of his dick hitting her deepest parts and filling her pussy completely, much to her audible delight.

Jeanne's hands snaked up and around his back, fingernails gently running over his shoulder blades as she moaned into his mouth. They broke off the kiss and he buried his face into her neck, groaning into her skin as he plunged balls-deep inside her pussy, the wet smack of their pelvises only adding to the atmosphere. Her sizeable breasts squished up against his chest whenever she arched her back, her lovely moans tickling his ear as he pistoned his cock inside her tight pussy.

''Yes... y-yes~!'' Jeanne's voice rose in pitch, her grip on him tightening. ''Adam... A-Adam...!''

The young man groaned in reply, plunging into her quivering folds faster. She clenched tight around him but he didn't slow down even slightly, relentlessly drilling her womanhood even as Jeanne began to writhe and spasm beneath him; her gasps turning into soft cries of pleasure. Their lips briefly met in a heated kiss but they broke it off a second later, the burning heat swelling inside their lower halves taking all of their focus.

Jeanne tightened her hold on him more and more, her breathing growing laboured as her end neared – moaning into his ear as she tightened around his throbbing cock, forcing a low groan from his throat as held back his own climax, the bubbling heat in his cock begging for release. He gripped her sides tighter and kept thrusting his hips, grunting into her neck as he pounded Jeanne into the bed, his cock spearing in and out of her glistening folds – until finally Jeanne hit her limit.

''Adam... Adam, I... I-It's happe- M-M- _Mmyaah~!_ '' With a girlish cry Jeanne climaxed for the second time that night, her sweet cry filling the bedroom as she came on his cock.

Adam grunted as she coiled tight around him, desperately pounding his cock balls-deep inside Jeanne. Her legs tightened their hold around his waist and preventing him from pulling out – until with a groan he couldn't hold back any longer, slamming himself inside Jeanne and cumming deep inside her, unloading thick spurts of cum inside her pussy and adding the icing to her orgasm; her cry of pleasure melting into a soft whimper of pleasure.

''M-Mm...'' Jeanne trembled as he kept thrusting for a few moments, his cock sliding in and out of her velvety insides – before finally his stamina ran dry and he collapsed atop her with a groan, going still.

For a long minute the newly-formed couple laid like that; panting and sweaty from their heated activity. Then slowly Adam untangled himself from her, groaning as he pulled out and laid down onto the cool sheets next to Jeanne, gazing at her flushed, sweaty visage; her breathless state only adding to her charm.

''...Mm...'' Jeanne rolled onto her side, her forehead brushing against his own. ''I love you dearly, Adam...''

The young man smirked faintly. ''Heh. Love you too, Jeanne.''

Their lips met in one more kiss, and within the hour they were fast asleep in bed, naked and tangled in each other's arms.

[END]


End file.
